Children of Prophecy
by Fellwind Wraith
Summary: Son Goku and Minato Namikaze both were heroes. They both spawned legends greater than themselves. What if these two children became rivals? Surely they'd reach amazing heights. No, I'm sure that they would surpass Gods. Look out Kaguya. Look out Beerus. The children of prophecy are going to usurp you.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan. Let it go." Android 16 said. His robotic voice betraying the amount of emotion in his words. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause." Gohan shook with tears in his eyes, Whimpering after witnessing each of his friends and his father fall to the spawns of the evil Cell.

"There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

"Uhg." Cell grunted. "This sentimental downpour is killing me." Cell meused. He walked forward "It's so nice for you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way."

"Please… drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved.. you have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just…

Let it go."

Gohan watched the android die. Gohan stopped breathing, he stopped blinking, everything in the world faded to darkness.

'16. You loved life. You gave everything up to save it. And you were just an android. I let you die. I can't do that."

The light around Gohan seemed to darken. His energy diminished almost entirely. Gohan's eyes stared unblinking at the spot where Android 16 died.

"I'd say he's in a better place, but we both know he never had a soul." Gohan didn't react to the words, he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. His energy twitched within his being. It crackled like lightning.

'I won't watch anymore! I… I feel it slipping!

Gohan's world burst back into existence and he stared down at Android 16's crushed skull.

'AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground shook. The young Saiyan seemed to explode in an instant. Every Z warrior and Cell jr. felt the sudden whip of energy enough to make anyone dizzy. Cell stood shocked. It was like thunder.

Gohan rose it higher.

Dende fell over at the lookout, his hyper focused senses unprepared for the transformation. He was surprised his antenna weren't smoking.

Hundreds of miles away, city's shook. Buildings fell and hurricane level winds swept in all directions.

A stiff breeze flew over the blue fields of planet Namek. The gentle people looked in awe at the green sky. Energy as subtle as a supernova sparkled in the direction of earth.

Gohan screamed louder. He caught his breath and crouched in a fighting stance, glaring at Cell.

"Hahahahaha, that's it huh?" Cell mocked. "You are making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. Don't think you can beat me just by powering up."

Reconvidenced by their fathers gleeful laughing, the Cell jr's resumes there assault. Goku hung in the air choked with vice like intensity, Vegeta and Trunks being pummeled by the superior speed of their foes, and every earthling was downed almost without effort.

"Stop it." Cell turned to Gohan, shocked he had spoken. Cold steely eyes bore into him with the intent to kill. "THATS ENOUGH!" Roared Gohan. "Tell them to STOP IT!"

"That's the way… let it all go." Cell grinned. Gohan shook harder, arcs of electricity sparked around his frame. His muscles bulged and grew, and with a final scream that shook the heavens, his transformation was complete.

This was Gohan's peek. His pent up rage. The screaming oozaru within him wrestling control over the gentle academically gifted Gohan. Gohan's inner Saiyan bathing in his aura. In his rage Gohan smote the Cell juniors without impunity.

Cell did not deserve that mercy. No, Gohan would enjoy his battle with Cell. The Perfect being. Gohan, for the first time in his life, felt truly ALIVE. Those impulses he'd somehow repressed, the same impulses that Radiz, Nappa, and Vegeta lived their whole lives feeling.

It was Saiyan nature to enjoy a fight, prove dominance, and do as you wished to those weaker than you.

Gohan, killed his father with those impulses.

Goku, hero of earth, strongest under the sun, victor time and time again, lost everything because of Gohan. Goku single handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, won the Tenkaichi Budokai, defeated King Piccolo, died, came back to life, defeated the prince of all Saiyans, became the first Super Saiyan, and won a death match against the strongest and cruelest ruler of the universe. His scion, one being with potential greatly outmatching his own, was the direct reason he was dead now.

These thoughts, haunted Gohan. He pretended they didn't. He was haunted by nightmares of Cell and Frieza. And worst of all, in his deepest thoughts, he admitted to himself that he was worried his father hated him.

It was an impossibly. But, it was hard for him to think about how his father thought. Goku was a goofy carefree guy. He probably didn't let death stop his training either, just enjoying death as he enjoyed life.

Gohan stretched. He smelled and heard his mother cooking downstairs. He dressed in a sweatshirt over his new blank orange gi. Wearing his father's colors made him feel… secure.

He was in the kitchen almost instantly, a moment before his mother was going to call for him. Chi-chi smiled at her son. It had been six months since the battle with Cell. Chi-chi was heavy with child, and absolutely glowing. Gohan could see a sparkle in her eye every time she even glanced near her slightly plump belly. She had so much love for what laid there.

"Good morning Gohan." She greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Great, Mom!" Gohan lied. "You don't have to cook breakfast anymore. I should be cooking for you two." He joked. His mother smiled even warmer. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you Gohan, I might have to take you up on that. Your father had offered to cook a few times, but I think we both know how that goes." She said with a laugh. Gohan laughed too. It was nice to remember him like this.

"Yeah, he emptied the fridge then panicked. Came home with two giant fish and a bison, and tried cooking them over a fire." Gohan laughed. Goku had a bit of trouble bringing those meals into the house, never mind how unseasoned, and unevenly cooked it was. Chi-chi burst into giggles.

"I think I would have killed him for murdering our fridge if he hadn't looked so silly trying to fit a whole tuna through our front door without making a mess." Gohan couldn't help his laugh. They drifted into a comfortable silence. Gohan ate everything laid in front of him. He smiled at his mother as he left outside.

"I'm going to go see Piccolo, see you later mom!" He called out.

Gohan felt the air fly through his hair, as he flew towards Dende's lookout. In a moment of spontaneity, he flew very high, then let himself fall. A crash landing wouldn't kill him, but freefalling always felt very, very relaxing. Gohan counted to three, then yelled.

"KINTOUN!" The yellow cloud zoomed out from the horizon, snagging Gohan from the air. Gohan laughed and greeted the cloud, he truly missed it, he hadn't been on kintoun since the Saiyans attacked. He felt, nostalgic, and he deeply missed his father. In truth, he missed his father for more than a third of his life. The goofy happy go lucky man was so blissfully unaware of the stress he put on his family by being away.

Goku was not a creature of peace. He was a bringer of peace, having saved the world half a dozen times, but he pursued strength and combat. Neither in it of Itself was evil, but both lead him to take great swaths of time away from his home in the pursuit of training.

That's how Goku was, and nothing could change that. Gohan had come to terms with that.

Still, the 11 year old boy spent as much time as he could out of the house, and more time just flying around then training honestly.

Kintoun flew with an animated sound as they got higher and higher until mountains began to look like ant hills below Gohan. Gohan finally saw the lookout as Kintoun broke through the clouds. Gohan smiles as he sensed Piccolo, Dende, and… Mr. Popo.

…

Anyway. Gohan jumped from kintoun and handed gracefully in the square tiles of Dende's lookout. His small green friend excited the palace with a small welcoming smile. Piccolo followed. A scowl ever present upon his face.

"Gohan!" Dende called out. "What brings you so far out of the way?" He asked. Gohan ran to greet his friend, and stopped short to pause. Why had he wanted to come to the lookout? He wasn't sure, he missed his mentor, sure, but as his mother's pregnancy developed, so to had his self loathing over the lost of his father. Even now looking at Piccolo the vacancy of his father's energy fogged his mind like a pungent odor. He shifted his mind from this train of thought, to answer Dende's question. It had been a few seconds and he was beginning to notice an awkward silence.

"Oh… uh. I guess I just missed you two so I decided to visit." There, that wasn't a lie, although Piccolo's glare upon him lit his face up like fire. He felt like a child being caught, but he couldn't understand what he was guilty of.

"Gohan, when was the last time you trained? Your power level has noticeably decreased since we last spoke." Piccolo demanded. Gohan paled. Oh right. Training. "You wear that Gi as a sign of a warrior, don't you dare think just because you are the strongest around right now training isn't as important anymore."

"I'm sorry Piccolo, I wasn't trying to be arrogant with my lack of training. It just slipped away is all." Gohan explained. Piccolo glared at his pupil. It was plainly obvious that the circumstances behind Goku's death was the real reason for Gohan's lack of commitment to training. But what could possibly put Gohan back on the path that had killed his own father? What could reignite or inspire Gohan's passion for self improvement and battle?

Someone to relate to, perhaps? A rival and a friend. Who could possibly contend with Gohan of all people? Much less relate to and understand his motivations. Even harder was finding someone his age.

It was helpless, Piccolo figured that much. If only trunks was his age. Future or present, Trunks is also a half saiyan. Maybe they'd get along?

A flash of energy shook the foundations of Dende's lookout. An explosion rocketed from the inside of the palace.

"What is that!?" Gohan shouted as the ground beneath him shook.

"We have to contain the damage to the lookout! Gohan! Come with me! Dende, find Popo in the palace and both of you take refuge at Korin's tower!" Piccolo ordered. Gohan nodded. He rushed forward, discarding his sweatshirt, and rushed forwards with Piccolo, fully ready for battle.

The explosion came from the hyperbolic time chamber, otherwise known as the room of spirit and time. The thing about time is that it's fluid. It moves in one direction and never stops, so the dimension in which the room resides has to move in between other dimensions and though space time faster than the dimension the z warriors currently reside in, 365 times faster actually. It does this while staying linear to Gohan's dimension, and also not interfering with any other dimension it passes as it moves through space time. Otherworld, heaven, hell, they exist alongside earth. Time moves for all of them.

However, time is… fickle. And so is quantum theory. A violent release of energy is more than enough to… halt or impede any kind of moving entity. In reality, anomalies can fall through even dimensions.

...

Naruto Uzumaki was not exactly… ordinary. In fact if you asked him anytime between his first words and his last ones, he'd tell you the exact opposite.

But extreme egos aside, Naruto was fiercely loyal towards those he cared about. He was honest, good to a fault, naive and with an inflated hero complex.

Sasuke Uchiha cut him down.

The clash of Rasengan against Chidori was… deafening. Although this clash would be nothing in comparison towards the power thrown around by just these two in only three to five years. The power behind this event makes what follows seem ridiculous, impossible.

But this transfer of dimensions was not the result of just a clash of power. A clash of wills, so fierce that the power these to held meant almost nothing to what happened to Naruto.

A brother killing a brother. One striving to protect, the other struggling for power. They held the same feelings of familiarity between them, though one was determined to cut that line permanently.

He succeeded. Partly anyway. In their final clash, Sasuke turned his hand further towards Naruto's chest. His black Chidori slid along the purple Rasengan's surface, and he plunged the technique into Naruto's chest. Naruto's Rasengan did not leave without damage, it slammed into Sasuke's stomach, sending his spiraling into the cliffside.

The elemental Nations would never find out what happened to Naruto's body. They found blood, plenty of it, but Konoha recovered Sasuke Uchiha, severely damaged as he was, but could not recover Uzumaki Naruto.

The Kyuubi flooded Naruto with as much chakra as possible so save his life, but inevitably did more harm than good. Kyuubi's chakra, Sasuke's infected Curse mark chakra, and Naruto's own. These conflicting energies met at a frequency that the hyperbolic time chamber accepted, and pulled into the void of dimensions, like Naruto was caught in a passing net.

And pulled from his home dimension. He entered less that majestically in the realm of Z-warriors, but one couldn't really say Naruto did anything gracefully.

Piccolo and Gohan found the door to the hyperbolic time chamber smashed open, off its hinges. Bright light filled the gateway and released gale force winds and absurd waves of heat and cold.

They saw a figure prone in front of the open chamber, unmoving. Without a word both warriors burst into action. Gohan grabbed the discarded door and shoved it back in place while Piccolo retrieved the unconscious boy.

"Who is he?" Gohan asked. Piccolo used what mental powers he had on the boy, but couldn't get any type of read.

"I'm not sure, but he's heavy damaged." Piccolo said. Then Gohan noticed something sickening. The boy had a hole several times larger than his fist stuffed into his chest. He wasn't bleeding badly, and they could visibly see the hole slowly knitting itself back together.

Piccolo sensed a strange energy from the boy. Regardless, any questions Piccolo had could be answered once he had a senzu bean inside him.

...

Naruto awoke, and the very first thing he noticed was how cold the ground was. His body felt… normal. Naruto remembered how awful his chest felt after Sasuke…

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, and jumped to his feet before anything could be said. His hand whipped to his thigh and snatched a kunai. As his blurred vision cleared he saw a black haired teen in front of him, his mind folded an image of Sasuke over the teen, and Naruto charged.

Gohan grabbed the boys wrist, halting the blade, hooked his ankle around Naruto's leg and pulled. It was more than enough. Naruto fell hard. He recovered and flipped onto his hands and knees and donkey kicked at Gohan. The Saiyan caught the leg, and slammed him onto his back again.

"What's your problem!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo viewed impassively. The other boy was no civilian. Those reaction times might be absolutely nothing to piccolo or Gohan, but those attacks would put any normal civilian or martial artist immediately on their ass. This kid…

Naruto took in his surroundings and realized that this Sasuke wasn't Sasuke at all. The things of pain from his back slamming against the ground told him he was packing way more power than his Uchiha brother.

"Who… who are you! Who's the creepy green monster? Where have you taken me!" Naruto demanded.

"Calm down." Piccolo stated. Naruto looked closer at the green man. Green man. Nope, this had to be a Genjutsu. That guy was way too scary.

Naruto slammed his forehead into the tiles below him. It hurt. Badly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo shouted. He picked Naruto up by the scruff of his tattered clothes. His metal plated headband was miraculously not dented, though Naruto's eyes swirled.

Not a Genjutsu. Just an absurdly green monster thing, ah. Kisame was blue, Orochimaru gave death hickies, and green pointed ear antenna people exist. Well two of those three people he listed had tried to kill him, and Naruto wasn't keen on letting that happen again.

"Let me GO!" Naruto slammed his forehead into Piccolos nose. Out of more shock then pain, the Namekian let go of Naruto. Naruto jumped away from Piccolo, and with a single cross hand seal shouted out his signature move.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a moment, 50 blondes surrounded Piccolo and Gohan. Both warriors were stunned to find another person using the multi-form technique.

"Listen kid- we aren't trying to harm you, we are trying to figure out who you are!" Piccolo shouted. Naruto ignored him and 49 clones charged at The Z warriors.

Naruto himself took a look at the edge of the lookout. He gasped. He was above the clouds? How? When? Suddenly Naruto realized how strong these fighters were. He watched clones disappear again and again. In mere seconds, all of them had departed.

Naruto took a moment to consider his situation. He decided to find out where he was before finding a way down this death trap.

"Okay! Okay." Naruto yelled at the warriors approached, closing of his escape and cornering Naruto to the edge of the lookout. "I won't attack again, just tell me who you are, and where I am. I need to get back to Konohagakure. I'm a Genin of the village hidden in the leaves."

"I don't know what any of that means." Gohan admitted. "My name is Son Gohan, and this is my mentor Piccolo." Piccolo grunted. "You are at Dende's lookout, far into the air band up above cloud level. We can get you on ground level but it wouldn't help you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked hostilely.

"We found you up here actually. You... exploded… from a room here that distorts time, you were hurt and we healed you." Gohan explained.

"That sounds made up. I honestly don't care who you are, I just need you to get home." Naruto demanded.

"Well obviously we can't do that." Piccolo said. "Before we try and help you, I want to know how your wound was closing before we healed you. I wanna know what power your multiplication technique is, and I want to know why I sense two energy signatures within your body."

"Well jolly green jackass," Naruto challenged. "Why should I answer any of that, who says it's your business?"

"Oh, I like this brat." A condescending voice called out above the group. "Do tell me, what would you do to stop the Namekian or the half breed from… extracting this information?"

"Vegeta…" Gohan acknowledged. There was to greeting or welcome in his voice. Vegeta wore his usual saiyan outfit, and he landed softly on the ground directly in front of Naruto. His arms were crossed, and a mocking smile was on his face.

"Listen here," Naruto said, after he got over the shock of Vegeta flying. Flying, man this place was full of freaks. "I don't know any of you, and I'm not Interested in answering any questions. I just want to get home."

"Well brat, I've got no intention of letting you leave without answering my personal questions. I saw that clone stunt of yours, I'm curious to what else you can do." Vegeta challenged.

"Do you wanna go you pointy haired prick?" Naruto demanded. Vegeta smirked, and uncrossed his arms. He disappeared from Naruto's vision before a fist landed directly in Naruto's stomach, sending him falling over the edge of the lookout. Vegeta caught the boy by his collar.

"Quite the mouth on you brat. Did you think you could actually take me on?" Vegeta laughed. "What a joke. The weakest among us could split you in half." Naruto mumbled something. "Speak up brat." Naruto looked Vegeta in the eyes. A grin split his features.

"I said," Naruto started. "Never underestimate me!" Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto, and Vegeta was holding Gohan instead. Both Saiyans blinked in surprise as a screeching sound filled their ears. They turned around and a 100 Naruto clones charged at them. "EVERYWHERE SHURIKEN!" The clones yelled. Each one threw a full two hands of shuriken, resulting in a wall of 800 throwing stars flying at Vegeta an Gohan. Vegeta thrust his hands forward and blasted at the metal, sending shards of it flying back at the clones.

Naruto fell from above, where he had his clones throw him and another dozen clones while they were transformed into kunai. Then six pairs of two clones came together and created six Rasengans.

'There is visual proof of his energy not being Ki. No way could Ki do something like that." Piccolo commented. Vegeta was tearing through clones one by one. Literally. He tore two in half. It seemed like a golden opportunity.

"Rasengan!" Six Naruto's yelled. It was futile. Vegeta noticed them immediately. He shot at the blonde in the air in quick succession, even managing to take out the original. While all the others popped into nothing, this one fell from the air unceremoniously. He flew back almost into the palace.

Vegeta laughed as all standing blondes popped into nothing. A few stragglers seemed unconscious on the ground.

"How… boring." Vegeta droned. He kicked the remaining blonde into the air, and rushed forward, pinning him to the side of the lookout. "It was too easy to get rid of your copy-cats. They can't take even one solid hit without popping like balloons. How pathetic." Vegeta spat. Naruto choked. Vegeta sneered. "I'm barely touching you and you're already dying."

'Kyuubi! Please give me some chakra!'

Red energy swirled from Naruto's navel. He roared and slammed a half formed Rasengan into Vegeta's ribs. The prince staggered backwards, a significant chunk of his armor was blown to pieces, and he was visibly bleeding from a dozen cuts. Vegeta grunted.

"So, you have the ability to transform into a more animalistic state?" He said, taking note of Naruto's glowing red slitted eyes. Red bubbling chakra surrounded Naruto, and his whiskers marks became prominent. Vegeta was impressed. He thought about becoming a super saiyan, but saw no real need. This boy was obviously going feral, and a quick end to this match would mean faster answers. He took a look at the blonde again, the hole in his outfit where Vegeta punched him had expanded the hole where Sasuke had Shoved a Chidori.

A black mark was now visible on Naruto's stomach. Probably the source of this animalistic power. Vegeta made note of it.

"Time for a nap." Vegeta commented. He rushed forward and chopped at Naruto's neck. The Jinchuuriki was out like a light and fell like a sack of potato's.

...

Naruto woke a few minutes later to the surprise of everyone present. Vegeta stood off to the side, and Gohan grabbed Naruto's arms behind his back.

"Listen kid." Piccolo started. "I was real entertaining to see Vegeta smack you around the lookout." The prince grinned. "But now you need to come clean. What's your name? How did you end up here? Why was there a hole in your chest when we found you?"

"Okay fine." Naruto sighed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not sure how I got here, and the…" Naruto gulped. "… hole in me was there because…" Naruto started to shake. "Because.."

"Look it's fine. Where are you from?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.

"I told you," Naruto calmed himself. "I'm a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konohagakure." He said. Naruto tried to gesture to his headband. Gohan was holding his arms behind his back, so it didn't exactly work well.

"I have knowledge of every human civilization on this planet, and have never heard of that place." Piccolo stated. "Chances are you're off your home world."

"That's stupid! How would getting stabbed send me into space, huh?" Naruto asked animatedly.

"Listen brat, you fell through a room that warps time, separate from our current dimension. You could be from this planet's future or past, or you could be from a different universe altogether. Maybe all of the above. But you're not from here." Piccolo lectured. Naruto looked at him. A look of Scrutiny passed his features, then one of disbelief, then horror.

"How… how would you know that!" Naruto demanded. Vegeta stood.

"Because I've traveled to thousands of planets and seen more kinds of life than you'll ever see, and I've never felt anything like your energy, nor anything as evil as that transformation."

"You can worry about you dimension later, tell us about the energy you used." Gohan asked. Naruto looked at him. The Jinchuuriki physically pushed thoughts away. He wasn't really the person to explain these things, and he felt weight like nothing he'd ever felt in his back. 'I'm so sorry Sakura. I meant to bring him back.'

"I… uh…" Naruto shook his head. "It's called Chakra. It's used to create Jutsu. Ninjitsu, usually stuff with fire or lightning or water stuff. Genjutsu stuff to mess with people's heads, and Taijutsu which his hitting people." He more or less explained. "You can use chakra for anything if you train hard enough."

"So you use it to create clones and those spinning balls? What about the fire stuff?" Gohan asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I never had anyone teach me any of the other stuff. But I can summon… Toads…" a light bulb went off above Naruto's head.

"THATS IT!" He yelled. He looked at Gohan."let me go! Let me go! I know a way I might be able to get home!" Gohan reluctantly let Naruto go, to his immediate regret as Naruto bit his thumb, and started bleeding.

"What the hell-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. A puff of smoke appeared. And nothing else. Naruto groaned. He could feel his link with the toads. He just didn't have enough chakra. He grimaced. He didn't think these guys would let him use Kyuubi's chakra either.

"So I'm guessing the summoning toads thing didn't work out?" Piccolo asked. Gohan gave Piccolo an odd look that said 'should I grab him again?'

"No. I can feel my connection with them, but I don't have enough energy to bring them here, my bet is I'm so far away, I'd need tones of chakra to bring them here." Naruto explained.

"Regardless of how you think bringing amphibians onto my lookout sounds like a good plan, I think this new dumb blonde needs to learn the pecking order." An ominous voice said. Naruto ignored the chill down his spine.

"Yeah, call me a dumb blonde again and I'll send you flying of this lookout, ya know!" Naruto yelled.

Oh my.

...

Naruto began his training with Piccolo right after Gohan caught him from snapping his neck on the ground miles below him. He was ordered to climb Korin's tower, without just walking up it. Naruto thought that was unfair. 8 hours into his climb he still couldn't see the top, he was weirdly not hungry at all, and his arms burned. The sun boiled him, the stone pillar heated up as touching it was unbearable, and his muscles didn't just ache, the pain behind them screamed into his ears.

Piccolo thought at that point that maybe Naruto's skills in battle couldn't be improved through physical labor. Perhaps Naruto didn't have Ki.

But, everytime Naruto looked as if he was going to give up, he would shake, his muscles spasms unbearable, and use Chakra to stick to the pillar. He would hang there, even sleeping at times, until moving was bearable again. Gohan flew alongside him from time to time.

"So in your world, school is over by time you're ten years old?" Gohan asked, jealous.

"Yeah…" Naruto breathed. "For… Shinobi. Other schools are… longer for… civilians." Naruto continued to climb.

"So can you tell me any Shinobi stories? Like you told me about missions, what kind did you have?" Gohan asked excitedly. Naruto stopped, covered in sweat. He wanted water so bad. He caught his breath, turned around and used chakra to stick his back against the wall.

"Look, Gohan. I used to think being a ninja was cool, and I mean I do still but for different reasons. I never got a mission to save a princess, or assasinate a king, or destroy a bandit clan." Naruto explained. "We ninja dedicate our WHOLE LIVES to a village. Those things did happen to ninja in our village… mostly… but I am a Genin. The most extreme missions I got were far and few. All of my usual missions were cleaning, tending to children or the elderly, helping small business, gardening, using clones to help rebuild buildings."

"Oh. That's actually really cool." Gohan explained. Naruto looked strangely at him. "You dedicated yourself to the village you loved and you used your strength to help people. That's a fantastic way to live. Your people must love you." Naruto actually laughed. "What's so funny?" Gohan said, a little embarrassed.

"I'll tell you after you tell me about you guys."

…

Naruto completed the tower in three days of climbing. He drank heavily from water Korin had there, and spent a bit more time trying to recover Korins water. Two weeks. Then, he spent another day climbing up the tower after Korin three his headband off the edge. Realizing the difference I. Strength he now had, Naruto nearly exploded in happiness.

Piccolo then spent the next six months training Naruto in Ki. Gohan didn't visit much after then, his little brother Goten had been born three months prior. Naruto learned to fly, he learned Ki attacks, and he learned to augment his strength with ki.

"Listen up, kid." Piccolo said. "There is no way you'll become any stronger unless you begin to train with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. I'm hoping we can communicate with him through your seal." Piccolo announced.

"No." Naruto said. Piccolo raised an eyebrow. Kinda. He doesn't exactly have those. "I was told over and over that the fox could take control and ruin any chance of me using its Chakra."

"Naruto, try the summing Jutsu again." Piccolo ordered. "This time, gather every ounce of chakra and Ki you can hold before even starting hand seals."

Naruto put his palms together. He grit his teeth. A ring of blue chakra formed around his feet, a white aura of Ki surrounded his frame.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he channeled his energy. The wind picked up, and Naruto slowly brought his hand to his face, and bit his thumb. He needed to form every seal correct, a mishap with this much energy wouldn't end well.

'Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram.'

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" A chime rang through the air, and smoke appeared. This time, Naruto knew he got it right. A familiar orange showed through the smoke, and through his fatigue, Naruto latched onto the shape.

"GAMAKICHI!" Naruto yelled.

"Aye-what the hell!" The toad yelled as he was pulled into a hug from Naruto. "N-Naruto?! You're supposed ta be dead kid! Where ya been? There was a funeral an all!"

"Gamakichi, I'm so happy to see you. So somehow I was pulled into another world! And I've been learning a new way to fight! And did you know aliens exist? And ones with gold hair!" Naruto ranted.

"Woah kid calm it down will ya? Ya gonna end up popping me!" Gamakichi whined.

…

Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, last of the Senju, wept for Naruto Uzumaki. She wept heavily. She wept thick wet tears that burned her eyes, and wailed loudly in her quarters.

Only, in her quarters.

In public she stood as a tower of steadfast leadership and impenetrable determination. The Hokage Naruto would have been.

She almost smacked Jiraiya when she heard him smash through her office doors. Of course, a smack from Tsunade would be enough to but Jiraiya six inches deep into a wall.

She didn't hit Jiraiya because of the look in his eyes, her former Teammate had left the village in search of Naruto, and came up empty.

"He's alive." Jiraiya said. It seemed like a fire reignited itself within Tsunade. Excitement and life returned to her as she asked Jiraiya the most important question. The only question that mattered.

"Where is Naruto?" She pleaded.

"God knows. Not anywhere close enough for the toads to reverse summon him back, which shouldn't even be possible. Sage chakra still hasn't changed that." Jiraiya ran a hand through his main of hair. He looked worn. He was happy Naruto was alive. He wasn't surprised though. Naruto was definitely the child of

professy. No doubt. Fate decided he would save the world, Jiraiya wouldn't believe anything would permanently take out Naruto.

Tsunade starred at him. Impatient she yelled.

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S ALIVE!?" She yelled.

"He summoned a toad. Gamakichi." Jiraiya said. He laid a rolled up piece of paper on the desk. "He gave this to him, knowing the toads would get this to me." Tsunade opened the letter, her pent up emotions showing as she almost wept, seeing the evidence of her surrogate grandson alive… she preferred to say brother but…

Hey, Pervy-Sage! Granny Tsunade! It's Naruto!

Listen, I'm doing alright, I've been training like nobody's business and in a way you've never seen before! I bet even super strong Granny can't beat me now! Believe it!

Sorry, I'm just so excited, ya know! I found out that somehow I was swept up into time space stuff after I beat Sasuke's ass! Don't let anyone tell you differently, I shoved a Rasengan into his freakish chest. Did you guys see the weird arms he grew out his back. What the hell kind of power is that?

Anyway Pervy Sage, I'll take awhile to get back. I think I found a way back and I probably could come back right now but it wouldn't be a good idea. I'll come back I swear. But Akatsuki was tryna take me away and I found way better training here. I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll be sure to summon Gamakichi a lot but it takes almost all my energy to do it.

OH WAIT! That sounds like AWESOME training.

Anyways I've missed you both. Tell Sakura I'm sorry I'm gone… and...

Tsunade… Granny. I polish my headband every week, I'm gonna take that hat off your head if it's the very LAST THING I DO!

Naruto Uzumaki

Sixth Hokage of Konoha.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Her expression showed it all. She wept tears of joy. "I thought I lost him. Another failure." She said.

"We have to keep this quiet princess." He said. "No one will look for him if he's presumed dead. We can't announce this to the world." Jiraiya put forth.

"Bring in everyone. Send message to Gaara of the Sand and the Genin who Naruto graduated with. And Kakashi, and Umino." She said. A smile still on her face.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked skeptically. "That's a lot of people, easier for information to leak out."

"And yet those are the same people and more who attended his funeral. Oh. And one more thing." Tsunade said with a glare. Her happy expression melted away. "Bring me the Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted. His beam impacted the grassy plains below him with a wide crater and plenty of smoke. A bad move against Naruto. Naruto could erase his Ki signature. In the air he moved silently. Lately Gohan had taken to using his nose to find his wayward sparring partner. The saiyan spun backwards with a kick, landing his heel solidly in Naruto's guard, hard enough to crack crack teeth. Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke that Gohan cleared by flashing his aura.

Naruto dove in, single handedly creating a Rasengan the size of a beach ball. Gohan leaned backwards to dodge the attack, skillfully kicking upwards at Naruto's wrist, dispelling the attack. Completing his backflip, Gohan drove his fist forward into Naruto's ribs. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as he was launched upward higher into the air. Naruto charged his Ki, sending a barrage of blasts flying downward. Gohan humored him and started shooting blasts back in retaliation. Gohan's blasts punched through Naruto's, forcing the Jinchuuriki to work twice as hard to dispel his friends attacks.

From behind Gohan a Shadow Clone charged a familiar attack.

"Masenko HA!" The yellow attack flew crashing into Gohan's back and subsequently into the blasts raining down upon him. The clone rushed in, grabbed Gohan in a headlock and exploded. The real Naruto ceased his attacks, exustion taking over. "That's enough, Gohan. I don't have much left to give."

The saiyan emerged from the smoke. His Piccolo style Gi was destroyed, but he was mostly unharmed. He felt a pit in his Ki reserves though. Well, nothing to large but definitely noticeable.

"You're getting better, Naruto. Your fighting style was garbage when you arrived but I'm noticing less and less openings in your guard when we fight." Gohan acknowledged. This was how training with Naruto went. Naruto wasn't The fastest, he wasn't the strongest, but he was damn clever. Sparing with him gave you wild ideas and definitely helped you prepare for anything. Well, mostly. Naruto was unpreparable against.

Gohan always gave Naruto pointers. And every time they sparred it seemed Naruto had made leaps and bounds. If Gohan were to rate Naruto he'd definitely put him at Nappa's level in pure strength. That is before you take into account Kyuubi's interference: that could get a little scary.

"Yeah well you had better start training soon Gohan." Naruto said. His outfit was simple. Black open toed boots, the same Gi pants that Goku wore simply because orange, and a black tank top with an orange jacket. "You're supposed to be the strongest alive, super insane powers probably won't last forever. Plus I'm learning some new Jutsu!"

"Saiyan, Naruto." Gohan corrected. He decided not to comment on Naruto's techniques. He had almost lost his eyebrows a few times. "And I have other things to do. I watch Goten at home and I study a lot too."

"Why don't you use the multi-form technique to escape?" Naruto asked.

"How do you think we are sparring right now?" Gohan said. Naruto paused. He grit his teeth. That was a hug blow to his pride. The Gohan in front of him had spared for three hours using ONE THIRD of his usual strength? Without transforming, or breaking a sweat.

"Damnit. Fucking Saiyans with their 'limitless potential' bullshit." Naruto cursed. He rubbed his ribs, they ached. He rubbed his face, his cheek was cut against his cheek early in the fight. That had healed, but the taste of blood continued to permeate within his mouth. He felt one of his teeth slip from its position in his mouth. He spit out a molar.

"Owch." Whether or not Gohan was speaking of the tooth or the insults would be a subject of debate. Gohan placed his hand an Naruto's shoulder. "Listen Naruto, I've been training with Ki since I was 4 years old. It doesn't happen overnight. You already are stronger than any of us were in our first year of training." Naruto seemed to perk up at that, he looked over his shoulder at Gohan.

"Really?" Gohan nodded. "HELL YEAH!" Naruto's demeanor changed so quickly it almost gave Gohan whiplash. Technically Naruto was a year older than him, 13 to his 12, but Naruto's could be incredibly childish.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you Naruto, are you entering the new intergalactic tournament coming up?"

"Gohan that's ridiculous. That no good fake is running it."

"The prize is 10 million Zeni." 100,000 dollars.

"That changes things. I'll split half of it with you when I win." Naruto challenged.

"You know I can take you out easily right?" Gohan grinned back.

"Yeah, but I don't have to over power you, I just need to get you out of the ring." Naruto instantly began to think of it as a huge prank. He realized he hadn't used his sexy Jutsu yet in this universe. How terrifying for Gohan.

…

"This is getting ridiculous Jiraiya. Explain again why we can't go where he's gone, and why we can't reverse summon him back." Tsunade asked. Kakashi stood leaning against the wall, silently listening as Tsunade grilled Jiraiya.

"It's simple Tsunade." Kakashi said. "None of us have the shear raw energy, not even the toads, to summon Naruto. He was a juggernaut with chakra. He throws it around like a billionaire with ryo." Kakashi explained.

"And? There is no way he can out rank the sage mode the toads have."

"Obviously. He told us through contact that he's using a different energy source. Something called Ki, latent energy in the body." Kakashi explained. "If we assume that Ki is denser, more potent, or simply downright more powerful then Chakra-"

"Then we would have to use exponentially more Chakra to bring him back." Tsunade sighed. He rubbed her temples easing her frustrations back.

"There is a way to bring him back without directly reverse summoning him." Jiraiya theorized. He caught the attention of Tsunade. Kakashi thought for a moment. His one visible eye widened.

"Sealing? Could it be that easy?" Kakashi asked.

"NOTHING is easy." Jiraiya corrected.

"You are proposing we get Naruto to summon a toad with sealing array meant to contain him until we summon the toad holding the seal holding Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Better." Jiraiya grinned like a mad man. "This sealing array will be huge, as big as this room. It's going to act like a door. We don't have enough energy to activate it-"

"But Naruto could step right through." Tsunade joined in smiling.

"He could escape the Akatsuki whenever he needed and return to this other world to train. No one would be able to pursue him." Kakashi said.

"We can't have the door accessible in Konoha. We have to put this seal on Mt. Myoboku."

"And we'll need his blood to form the seal. Plus, we either need to make two here or he needs to build one identical on his side." Kakashi added. "Lucky we have blood samples and producing more is simple."

"So we have a viable solution." Everyone in the room nodded. "Good. Jiraiya, make contact with Naruto and tell him our plans. Kakashi, you're job is to assist Jiraiya in any way you can. Take over his spy network, if need be. Be sure to send me updates." Tsunade finished.

—

"If you move, you die." Piccolo said. Dozens Ki balls surrounded Naruto as sat cross legged on a pillar of stone, deeply trying to meditate. The toads has told him meditation was key in a new technique they intended to teach him. Piccolo took this as a chance to further train Naruto.

Piccolo told Naruto to meditate with his eyes open. This was hard. The extra amount of stimulation to the brain made it almost impossible. Especially when Ki balls floated so close to your face you could feel the heat from them.

No thoughts. No reaction. Feel the hum of Ki, buzzing like electricity within him. The deep pool of chakra, cool like ice in his veins. Pure vitality.

Feel the roar of the Kyuubi's Chakra. The bars of its cage barely containing the wildfire. Naruto dove into his subconscious: intent on speaking to his prisoner.

The damp sewer of his mind was echoing with intense roaring. He made it to the cage where the Kyuubi was rushing the bars of the cage, slamming his weight against the bars.

"Woah what's the big idea!"

"You complete moron. You weak pathetic creature." Kyuubi growled. "I sense something coming to this… ridiculous planet. Something no one on this mudball even compares to. I believe an entity that could destroy this world in a moment is heading towards us right now."

"What do you mean us? How would you know? Why can't I or anyone else sense them?"

"I sense all negative emotions and thoughts around me. That is why I can tell if any mortal like you is lying." Kyuubi explained. "I can't say I feel his presence or any type of energy from him. But I feel raw, pulsating anger. Primal rage that outclasses mine any day. If we stay here, you and your pet monkeys will die."

"Okay, you can't sense his energy but you felt how angry he was and got scared?" Naruto mocked. "Listen here Mr 'my tails create earthquakes avalanches and tsunamis,' I'm Naruto. Na-ru-to. These people made me strong enough to lift you over my head and throw far enough away to never be worried about seeing you again." Naruto bragged. "I won't abandon them. Stop being a pussy." Naruto snapped. "You're the Kyuubi for god sake. It's damn pathetic."

The Bijuu looked down at the Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto…"

"Hey, I've got some training to do. Remember I'll be calling for your rent when I need help." He waved as he walked away. "Oh and a word of advice..: you're made out of chakra. Why not try and split some of that into Ki, I can split your chakra but it's damn painful and burns." He complained.

"Maybe use your own energy instead of stealing from me."

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up. Move out if you don't like it."

"I would gladly but you haven't removed the seal!"

"Maybe I'd remove the seal if you didn't threaten to EAT ME ON OCCASION!"

"Well I just don't care for midgets coming in and demanding things of me. So fuck you."

"Fuck you too you giant orange tabby cat!"

"BRING ALL THREE FEET OF YOU OVER HERE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

—-

Naruto, after being on the receiving end of a Hellzone Grenade, decoded now would be a great time to try a summoning Jutsu. It was becoming easier to do, proof that his Chakra was expanding exponentially.

Doing didn't take up ALL of his chakra, especially since he found out Ki was physical energy. He could add his Ki to his chakra to enrich it, it didn't refill it my any means, it just let Naruto use less chakra for each Jutsu. He figured it was a fine way to get around chakra control.

Piccolo heard his reasoning being his forgoing of Control exercises and immediately demanded he practice twice as often. He apparently perceived his reasoning as being lazy.

Naruto had been training on the lookout for almost a year. Meeting Dende and Mr Popo was a very harrowing experience. Read as terrifying.

Naruto bit his thumb and performed the hand seals. When he finished, he was surprised to see Gamakichi holding a rather large scroll.

"Hey kid. I've got a present for ya." Gamakichi threw the scroll up at Naruto. He caught it and read the kanji on the scroll before opening it. It simply read 'Jiraiya-sama.'

"Oh great. Pervy sage has something for me." He deadpanned. Naruto couldn't help but grin though. Thanks to Jiraiya and the toads he had gained a few amazing Jutsu. He opened the scroll and read the seal for summoning before- the scroll exploded with smoke around him.

Piccolo immediately retreated into the palace, and Dende and Popo did as well.

"Well brat it looks like I finally found a way to visit you. You'd better be grateful I came here before Tsunade. She'd smack you at least ten miles-"

Jiraiya wasn't even fully out of the smoke before Naruto tackled him, tears in his eyes.

"Jiraiya-Sensei! I thought I'd never see you again." Naruto admitted. Jiraiya's expression softened. He was reminded that Naruto was a teenager- more like a kid, and he hadn't seen any of his loved ones in months. He dove into his training to avoid seeing that.

"Buck up Naruto, i'm here. And stop squeezing me, I'm a shadow clone I'm gonna pop." Jiraiya-clone said.

"Oh. -sniff- sorry." Naruto said, wiping his eyes. He grinned at his Sensei, giddy to see him once again. "So Pervy Sage! I have so many questions! How did you get here! Where is everyone else! Ooo HOW DO I GET BACK!"

"Jesus Christ Naruto chill the hell out." Jiraiya yelled. "I just sealed a shadow clone in a scroll and sent it with Gamakichi."

"That's so cool!" Naruto gushed. "Can I learn about seals?"

"Maybe. But hey kid, where the hell are we right now?" Jiraiya said. He looked over the edge of the lookout and saw clouds. He noticed how thin the air was up here. "Wow. How the hell did you get up here? How the hell do we eat down? How the hell is this thing FLOATING up here?"

"Well Ero-sennin, one way is to fly, another is to climb up this tower thing, then climb a red pole thing to get to a ladder. The other way is…" Naruto floated twenty feet above Jiraiya, and cheekily started to spin around and flip through the air. "Flying!"

"N-Naruto." Jiraiya gulped. "You can fly?" He asked. That's always a surprise. He wondered if there was a limit on his flying, what would happen if he flew too high and ran out of Chakra. That sounded terrifying.

"He can do much more than that." Piccolo said as he walked out of the palace. Jiraiya froze for a second before he steadied himself.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said. He spoke evenly. A single solid hit and everything would be undone and his student could be in danger without any help. "Who is this."

"He's my Sensei, Piccolo. Don't worry, he isn't as scary as he looks."

"Nice to meet you then… Piccolo." Jiraiya greeted.

"I've heard much about you Jiraiya of the Sannin." Piccolo said.

"I can't exactly say the same so you've got me at a bit of a disadvantage. Whatever my pupil said about me I assure you I'm capable of much more." Jiraiya said almost threateningly.

"I honestly doubt it." Piccolo mocked. "But nonetheless I don't intend to pop you. Shadow clones aren't that satisfying to fight."

"Hey knock it off." Naruto said. "Jiraiya Sensei knows tons of really cool Jutsu and Piccolo can hurl mountains and shoot lasers out his eyes. Stop trying to weigh each other and get along dammit."

"Mountains, Naruto?" Jiraiya mused.

"More than that. Seven years ago this planet used to have a moon." Piccolo said. "And I can do much more than that now." Jiraiya looked sceptical.

"Hey Pervy Sage, wanna see something cool?" Naruto burst into the conversation with. He picked up Jiraiya by the back of his clothes and threw him off the lookout. And. Threw. Him. Off. The. Lookout.

"Aw fuck!" Jiraiya cursed as he fell extremely fast towards the ground in a free fall. He wasn't exactly in immediate danger, a fall from that height would mean probably six minutes before impact.

"Yeah, not fun is it!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the air around them. He sat crossed legs with his arms neatly folded in front of him. "This is how I felt when you threw me down a hole. But guess what? My fall was a lot smaller so I had less time to think!"

"Naruto you crummy little- SAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Why should I?" Naruto yelled back. "You didn't teach me anything except summoning and the Rasengan! And I had to figure BOTH of those out almost exclusively by myself!" Jiraiya couldn't stop looking down. He might be able to summon Gamabunta when he was closer to the ground. "LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi taught me nothing except tree walking and abandoned me and Sakura for Sasuke. The academy purposely taught me things wrong. AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO MY PARENTS ARE? The old man knew, and he taught you so there is no way you don't know!"

"Naruto I cannot tell you anything if I die can I?" Jiraiya yelled. Earth seemed to get larger Beneath him and within seconds he'd be a splat on the ground. Not really, but the shadow clone equivalent of a splat on the ground.

"Names Jiraiya! Gimme at least their names!"

"MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" He yelled. Naruto swooped in and grabbed Jiraiya by his jacket. His blue eyes that portrayed and telegraphed such vibrant energy were hardened, and showed fierce determination and intensity, signatures of Piccolo's training.

"We need to talk."

—-

"He was known as the yellow flash, utilizing a Jutsu that the second Hokage created. He could teleport to any location one of his seals was on. He was the fastest Shinobi alive in his time. And, as you could have guessed, he was the fourth hokage." Jiraiya finished. Naruto shook, tears in his eyes. Naruto has taken them to a lake, they sat by the water. "Your Mother was known as the red hot Habenaro. She was the Jinchuuriki before you. She had these chakra chains, that could even trap bijuu. She was scary, like Tsunade scary. Extremely strong and also incredibly soft hearted. You take after her." Jiraiya finished. Naruto sniffed. He seemed to straighten after wiping his eyes.

"Dad put the fox in me, because he knew he couldn't ask someone else to give up their baby." Naruto commented.

"Yes, your mother was killed by the Kyuubi helping your father seal it. Your father sacrificed his life with the seals that put the beast inside you." Jiraiya explained.

"It's kind of surreal hearing about them. Knowing they existed and that they loved me. I thought maybe I had been put up for adoption after my parents found out I had the fox inside me." Naruto had tears in his eyes again. He again wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Knowing this much already, Naruto changed the subject. "How much time is left on this Clone? Also, sorry for throwing you off a cliff."

"You didn't throw me off a cliff, you dropped me from the sky. And suddenly I'm glad that sealing living beings is extremely difficult and almost impossible." Jiraiya said. "And I get it. Your mother wasn't emotionally consistent for more than twelve seconds and honestly you aren't any better. Probably worse."

"Hey, I asked a question. Stop making fun of me and answer it already."

"Okay. Fine. I've got maybe a half hour left. It would have been more but I couldn't control my chakra while I was falling to my death."

"Dude, you did the same thing to me, at least I CAUGHT you. You didn't have to summon chief Toad."

"Well whatever brat. Tell me. What have you learned in the year You've been gone?" Naruto stood, walked over to a tree, and with a single poke, split it down the middle. Then he ripped both pieces from the ground, and threw them high into the air, roots and all, effortlessly.

"Hurl mountains. No kidding." Jiraiya said. He noticed the change in Naruto's body. Where baby fat and underdeveloped muscle was now held extreme fitness. Every muscle in Naruto's body, now refined for battle.

He was shredded.

"I'm not done." Naruto raised a finger and blasted each tree with bullet sized energy blasts. They detonated. And even though both trees where high up, Jiraiya had no doubt the explosion disintegrated the limbs.

"Wow. Pure energy manipulation." Jiraiya was thoroughly convinced of Naruto's strength now. He shuddered to think what trouble would ensue if Akatsuki found out about Naruto now. A full blown attack was certain. All that power in one genin.

"Pervy Sage-"

"It's Jiraiya, Naruto."

"No, it's not." Naruto grinned. "I can do much more than that. That was almost none of my power." Jiraiya's eyes widened. Not so much a genin anymore.

"We definitely have to bring you back Naruto. Everyone mostly still thinks your dead. Showing up for some big battle would definitely be a great reveal."

"I don't think I can go back." Naruto said morrosly.

"Why not?"

"Well… I failed. Sasuke probably escaped and got his magic eyes over to Orochimaru who's gonna wear sasuke like a skin suit." naruto made a face, jiraiya made one almost identical.

"Don't give me that visual. That's disgusting Naruto. And no he wont. Orochimaru still has to wait another two years before he can take Sasuke's body. His possession Jutsu can only be performed once every three years. Plus, Tsunade pulled a Hokage on me and ordered me to bring you in, any means necessary. I'll bring 1000 clones if I have to, you aren't going to escape this."

"Granny Tsunade… means a lot to me. So does my headband, If she asks me to do something I usually do it immediately, even if I complain. But I have friends here Jiraiya, i'm not leaving this place, and I'm not living in Konoha again. I'll come back but not permanently. " Naruto conceded. Jiraiya nodded and explained the seal plan.

"Hiraishin." Jiraiya concluded. "The second Hokage left many notes on the technique. I never managed to get it right, and the original sealing array is 8 feet across and five feet high. We need to condense that into a manageable and small formula that you'll be able to place anywhere." 'Not to mention we need to get you to learn how to harness Senjutsu.'

"Now, before we talk anymore Naruto, make a shadow clone."

…

"Lord Bojack, it seems we must… reconsider our pursuit of the mad saiyans." Bujin said. He steeled himself, for he knew any sign of weakness with his leader would result in immediate death.

"Explain yourself, puny fly." Bojack said. His glare upon the smallest and weakest of his remaining kind was killer. Bandages covered Bojacks teal skin, memories from a battle he barely survived. " It's been centuries since anyone has harmed me like that beast, and we barely escaped with our lives. Would you live with that disgrace? Answer wisely." Bojack threatened. Bujin Immediately fell to one knee. Behind his master's throne, Bujin glanced upon the rest of his race. The enchanting Zangya, who had shown zero weakness as her master used Kogu, her brother, as a shield against the Legendary Saiyan. And Bido, Bojacks Favorite. Bido, every bit as ruthless as bojack with barely a tenth of the power. Completely loyal.

"The saiyans ship is more sophisticated than ours, and they left in single person pods, which move much faster than our ship. But we could pillage some better machinery from a small planet nearby. Our instruments picked up on a very particular energy type specific to one race." Bojack was ready then, a grin split on his face and he realised Bujin was useful for more than just fighting.

"More saiyans. This must be where Goku lived. That retarded saiyan has children if I remember. Lets go thank his family for his sacrifice, pay our respects, then use the dragon balls."

Zangya laughed maniacally with her crew, as she imagined Broly tearing Bojack in half.

…

"HA!" Naruto yelled, he threw his hands forward. An explosion engulfed him, tearing his clothes apart. He screamed in pain, his incomplete ki charged Rasengan tore his arm and left his right arm in desperate need of medical attention. Dende, whom Naruto had begun to view as quite the helpful friend, moved to his side quickly, and with practiced ease, yellow and orange healing energy soothed the would and knitted his arm back together.

"Thank you Dende. Your healing is probably even better than Grandma Tsunade's."

"Awfully brave of you to say that while your a dimension away from her."

"Shut up fox."

"I do not know much healing beyond wounds. While I can heal things like broken bones and replenish lost blood, even repair organs, I'm not capable of healing illnesses, or diseases. From what I hear this healer in your dimension far surpasses my abilities."

"Naruto!" Gohan called as he landed on the lookout. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet." Naruto said as he squared his shoulders. He took in a deep breath, and let a sliver of nature energy inside his body. His Ki and Chakra immediately filled. "Now let's go." Jiraiya's training for Naruto was simple. He sealed a shadow clone in a scroll and took it with him to mt Myoboku. They fixed the problem of bringing multiple shadow clones by only working one on one with each clone while the others watched. This way, after a clone dispelled from a smack from the elder toad Fukasaku's stick, none of the nature energy would transfer to naruto who was dimensions away without instruction, and each clone had knowledge of the last clone experience.

It was extremely difficult, and a few of Naruto's clone had entered Sage mode, but naruto himself hadn't even attempted it in person. He would use nature energy on the lookout to replenish his reserves but nothing more.

Naruto took off with Gohan. It wasn't an overly long flight at full speed but both were concerving as much energy as possible. Well, Naruto was, gohan was being polite.

"So Hercule Satan is sponsoring this tournament? I've been meaning to get an apartment in Satan City." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he played a big part in beating Cell, if I'm honest. We probably would have died if he hadn't thrown 16's head." Gohan explained uncomfortably.

"He sounds like a moron." Naruto said. "I don't like people taking credit for work they didn't do."

"It's better for him to take the popularity, my mom would probably kill any reporter who came to our door and woke up Goten." Gohan joked. Naruto laughed. He fist bumped Gohan.

"Hey man, you should probably be careful, you haven't trained in a while, I just might kick your ass." Naruto grinned.

"Not with your power level. I've met bugs that hit harder than you, remember?" Gohan bit back.

Naruto and Gohan landed on the battle arena admission stands. Anyone could join and the preliminaries were just free for alls until sixteen people were left, then two on two matches until there was 8. Gohan and Naruto were placed in opposite brackets. They found bulma andChichi at the concession stands with Trunks and Goten. Vegeta paced back and forth. How bulma convinced him to participate was beyond anyone there.

"You two!" Vegeta barked. "This whole system drives me insane. The wait, the meaningless weaklings who continue to try and threaten me before the fights even being, its pissing me off!" he screamed like it was their fault. Naruto assumed he could not voice his frustration to the two women and children behind him, so instead he focused his anger upon the two people he might have a chance to fight.

"Kakarot's brat, I'm here simply to compare my strength to yours. If nothing else, I'll exact some revenge upon your father in our fight."

"Good luck old man." Naruto said glaring.

"Oh do continue. Do you perhaps think your even close to matching my level brat?"

"Fuck this guy. He sounds just like that Uchiha brat who almost killed-. You might be in trouble kit."

"Shut up." Naruto said to two individuals. "Gohan can kick your ass. And I'm going to be knocking on the door of you saiyans sooner than you think."

"We saiyan are a warrior race, we've spent eyons among the stars, destroying planets and taking places in fights that changed the structure of galaxies. I am the prince of a race feared for thousands of years." Vegeta smirked as more and more people turned their heads to the Briefs reserved seating. "Who are you to sy you can match me and the boy, or even his idiot father."

"I'm Naruto. My legacy is that of the strongest village in the Elemental nations. I'm not a warrior like you, I don't strive for the thrill of battle. I'm a shinobi. I fight to win. Any means necessary. You can have your glowy hair, drop your guard around be and you'll deeply regret it."

Vegeta glared at naruto, and a long awkward moment held. Vegeta's eyes screamed dominance at the threat of annihilation. Naruto's eyes shouted unwavering defiance against overwhelming strength. Vegeta saw something there, and relented. He smirked and started to adjust his gloves.

"Keep training, and I'll keep that in mind."

Chichi wasn't happy with Naruto, or Vegeta for that matter for making a scene. But Naruto was soon playing with Goten and trunks with surprising care for a teenager. He was playing with them booth. The ninja was cooing and peekaboo-ing and making faces, all while holding them both and small talking with both mothers.

"Wow naruto, how did you get so good at caring for children?" Chichi asked. "I can't imagine you have children of your own?" she teased.

"Not yet." Naruto smiled at the pretty mother, whom he recognized as the most fiecesom person on the planet. "But back in my dimension I was a shinobi, and new shinobi take any job available, and most jobs are just chores that the citizens are willing to pay the government to do for them. These are called 'D-rank missions.' and me and D-ranked missions have a history. One of those things is learning how to change diapers." Naruto said with a laughed. Trunks sneezed and naruto swiftly dodged, maneuvering himself and the child away from his face, only to hit Gohan in the side of the head.

"Naruto!" he yelled in disgust.

"Dodging baby sneezes is another thing I learned." he quickly handed the children back to their mothers, and less than five seconds later everyone noticed a smell coming from Goten.

'Handing a soon to be smelly kid to someone else is another.'

"My sense of smell is better than yours." the Nine tailed Fox commented for no reason other than annoy Naruto.

"So Gohan,' Naruto created a mental link with the half saiyan. "Do you sense them to?"

"Four unique power levels around here? It's impossible not to."

"Definitely not human or Namakian. Also they're obviously suppressed. Its unique. Stay on guard. Veteta definitely knows too."

"If things go bad…"

"I'll leave two clones by Chichi and Bulma. I won't let the boys end up hurt.'

'Good call."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The green aura and signature super saiyan aura fell from the monsters features, it seemed to shrink and it handed harshly on its back, black spiky hair gazed at the red sky of a planet he'd never been on. He could feel his enemy's energy grow distant as it left his planet. But his instinct told him something different. Broly caught his breath as he felt that the fight of his life was drawing near, his rage simmered, his energy seemed to multiply and expand.

"KAKAROT!" he screamed. The planet below him soon cracked and exploded. He shielded himself and searched for the next. Eventually he'd find his lifelong rival among the stars.

Naruto was determined to save as much power as he could for Vegeta and Gohan. The other human fighters all had the same idea. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all arrived for the tournament.

Naruto was lucky enough to not be in the same preliminary battle royal that the rest of them, and spent some time enjoying himself throwing each contestant of the tournament sky high and out of the ring. Eventually the fighters in his ring realised that going within 30 feet of Naruto was bad news, so he decided to prank a few of them.

There were three types of explosive tags Naruto learned how to make before the actual thing. The first was a small pop like a firecracker, it made a similar sound to one when detonated. It was a small explosion, but it was really only the ignition seal to the whole explosive tag sealing array.

The second was Flash tags, which work like how you can guess. They have the same basic build as a regular explosive note, but only explode in a bright light for a moment. The third was a large fireball. It was the basic explosive tag without the oombf of an actual explosion.

Needless to say an entire arena going blind, running into each other as a hundred fireballs surrounded the outside of the ring and as Machine gun fire seemed to be flying around them…

Naruto won. Didn't need to spend any energy,and none of the other combatants really saw him do anything.

Gohan jumped around like a mad man, only really bouncing off each opponent. Another hard enough to hurt them, but basically shoving the out of the ring. Vegeta more blunt. He flew benith the ring and tipped everyone off it.

No one ever said saiyans were elegant.

Naruto looked up as the preliminary rounds were announced.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki squares off against contestant Tenshinhan! Will the young warrior be a match for the former world martial arts champion?" the announcer yelled.

Tien was a tall man, and had a foot and a half of height on Naruto. Though the three eyed man was much kinder than hosj amount of eyes showed. He bowed to Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Let's give them a good show kid. Don't hold back or I won't forgive you." Tien said.

"Same. Lets Duke it out!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Naruto rose his power slowly, as did Tein. The were smirking at each other as they brought their energies as high as they could go. Tien broke off first, and dove forward, his mavive arm flying in a hook that Naruto ducked under. The blow created a shock wave as it hit the air, and the displaced oxygen made a sound like a whip cracking as it came crashing back into place.

Naruto fired back with a kick, that Tein used to close the space between them. He shoved his fist into naruto's chest, only for the boy to pop into a cloud of smoke. Tien sensed Naruto behind him and blocked the kick that would have sent his head rolling. He wasn't expecting another blonde to punch up towards his face. He was ready typo charge the blondes when four clones grabbed his arms and legs, before another choke hold him.

"I-I'm trapped. This isn't the multiform technique. They have the same physical strength as the original." he tried to think of a way out when a blue glow from the other side of the ring caught his attention. Naruto, presumably the original, was charging an unfamiliar attack. A blue ring was around his feet, and a white aura surrounded his frame. A screeching sound came from his palm, where a large softball sized energy ball formed.

"HA!" Tien charged his energy and threw the clones off him. They all poofed away as his energy signed them. Tenshinhan threw an arm with two fingers pointed at Naruto. "Dodon Ray!" a thin yellow beam of Ki flew at Naruto, who ran forward, and slammed his own move against the beam.

The rasengan ate through the Ki blast, and Naruto charged forward, pouring more chakra into his technique to keep it active. It grew to the size of a beach ball.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

"SHIN Kikohou!" Tien yelled. An immense pressure and wall of energy immediately slammed into Naruto, digging a perfect groove into the ground in front of Naruto all the way to the edge of the arena, and into the sea. Naruto was nowhere to be scene.


End file.
